


Glazed Eyes, Empty Hearts

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [51]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Eventual Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ life ended even before it could truly began.  In the world of dull colours and an empty void he can’t fill, he meets Niall.  Niall is like a ray of sunlight in Louis’ life but there is definitely more to him behind the smiles.  What happens when Louis finds out Niall’s secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glazed Eyes, Empty Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Happy Little Pill" by Troye Sivan.
> 
> I wanted to upload something quick before the massive one I'm working at the mo. It's become one of those stories that write themselves at 18K right now. I love that Troye wrote a deep meaningful song rather than like a bubblegum pop. (and how cute is it that Tyler is being such a supportive bf? >o

 

Louis wakes with a throbbing head and a stranger next to him in his bed.  He groans and stumbles his way into the bathroom.  His one-room flat stinks of alcohol and sex, enough to almost forcer last night’s dinner to come crawling back up his throat.  He takes a long shower and try to scrub away the touch of the nameless lover in his bed. 

By the time he leaves the bathroom in a towel, the bloke is gone with a sticky note on the pillow that reads, ‘ _call me if you want a round two. X_ ’. He shreds the note into pieces and chucks it onto the floor.

He goes into the kitchen and puts the kettle on and then rummages through his fridge to scrounge for something to eat.  All there is are some eggs and a juice box.  He grimaces before reaching in to grab the egg and shuts the door angrily.  With the shitty job he’s got at the diner across the street, groceries are not exactly the top of his list.

 

A couple hours later, he changes into the uniform dark grey polo shirt and a pair of dark-wash jeans for his double shift at the diner.  It’s a weekend so the customers should keep him busy so that he can’t think about everything that has gone wrong with his life.

When he was a kid, everyone used to praise him for being a brilliant kid.  Everything seemed to line up for him, a full-ride scholarship to the local university and a beautiful girlfriend who was a childhood sweetheart from the time they were snivelling little brats.  Somehow, Louis’ world turned upside down and it was all shot to hell.  His girlfriend left him and he lost interest in his studies.  Now he worked at a diner with a kind owner to pay for the bills.

The diner looks half-full as Louis glances through the window.  He parks his bike at the back door and slips inside.  His co-worker, Zayn, is already there with an unlit cigarette held between his lips.  Louis sighs.  “Zayn, if you’re gonna quit, you’d better stop buying the damn things.”

Zayn frowns.  “It’s an oral fixation!  I swear I’ll progress to not having it on me at all.  You can’t smell it on me though, right?”

Louis gets closer to him and takes a whiff.  “Nope.  Good job, bud.  How many orders you got coming in?”

“Five, but they are only brunch specials.  Go find out where your section is and charm some old ladies for me.”

Louis stick his tongue out not unlike a kid.  “Have fun cooking.”

Zayn is Louis’ only best friend at the moment.  They met at an underground rave a couple years back and instead of taking Louis home to fuck him like Louis had thought, Zayn let him sleep and fed him properly in the morning.  At the time, Louis was homeless and living in his so-called friends’ sofas.  Zayn offered him a place to stay and also talked Paul into hiring Louis, who had looked proper homeless.

Now, the two of them are inseparable and practically finish each other’s sentences.  Louis loves Zayn to bits and he was genuinely happy for the lad when he proposed to Perrie, his long-term girlfriend.  (They are set to marry next spring.)

Paul is at the cash register and Louis snatches up a half-apron and ties his around his hips. “You look like hell,” Paul points out.

“Didn’t sleep well,” Louis shrugs.

“If you say so.  Nice hickey, by the way.”

Louis’ hand shoots up automatically to the side of his neck. 

“Table five looks ready to order.  You’ve a double shift today so pace yourself, yeah?  Take a break whenever you need some fresh air.”

Louis nods and walks to the table five.  There are three lads around his age.  One of them, whose hair is tipped blond, is talking animatedly with hands and the others listen attentively.

“Are you guys ready to order?” Louis asks, smiling brightly.

“Yup,” the blond says.  “Can I please get the brunch special with extra fries, a cheese toastie, and a chocolate milkshake please?”

Louis tries not to gawp at the rather large order.  He does a quick up-and-down glance at the chap and he’s not got a single fat on his body.

“Yeah I know; I have a fast metabolism or summat,” he admits as if he can read Louis' thoughts.

“Alright.”

He takes the rest of the order and leaves.  He passes the order along to Zayn and then takes three glasses of water to the lads.

“Ta,” the one with curly hair says. 

“You’re welcome.”

Just as Louis is about to leave he hears the blond say, “Damn, he’s fit.  Think he’s into dicks and butt stuff?’

Someone makes a choking sound and laughter rings out.

Louis shakes his head slightly before he ducks into the kitchen space.  He hands the order over to Zayn and chats with him idly, keeping an eye for the dining area.  Surely enough, after a couple minutes, he sees Niall raise his hand.

“Yes?” he says neutrally.

“Me name’s Niall and I’m going to take you out tonight,” Niall states boldly, looking straight into his eyes.

“I don’t date,” Louis rebuts. “Too complicated.”

“Gimme one chance and I’ll change your mind,” Niall promises.

“Fine,” Louis snaps.  “You’ll have to try pretty damn hard then.”

Niall grins.  “’Course.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It’s nearly seven and Louis can’t help but glance at the door every five seconds.  He’s dressed up, kind of.  The blazer he is wearing over top a Joy Division shirt is a bit worse for the wear but it’s better than nothing.  He has opted to style his fringe up too, which looks too much like a disaster for his liking.

At the sound of a knock on the door, he straightens up his jacket and answers the door.  Outside the door is a very dapper looking Niall in a simple white button-down and dark trousers holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“For you,” Niall says, arm outstretched.

“Thanks,” Louis replies.  He’s flustered since he’s never gotten flowers before.  And such nice ones too.  They smell lovely, far better than the usual fuck and leave thing he does on a regular basis.

“Shall we go then?” Niall offers his hand.

“Sure,” Louis takes the proffered hand.

It turns out that Niall has a nice Range Rover, of course he does.  He opens up the passenger door like a gentleman and they set off to a probably four-star restaurant in the upscale part of London.

And Louis is absolutely right.  Niall pulls up to a hotel where someone valet parks for them.  Niall then leads Louis inside the hotel and then to the restaurant.  Everyone inside is dressed fancy and Louis is glad that he decided to go with the blazer.  They are led to a table and a few minutes later, a server comes up to ask for what they would like to drink.

“A bottle of chardonnay please.  What’s tonight’s special?”

“Beef roasted oasted with raspberry glaze with the side of salad or potatoes.  Also for dessert, we have caramelised pears or crème brûlé topped with chocolate ice cream.”

“Can I get the special and the crème brûlé please?  What do you want, Lou?”

The nickname throws him off.  Louis scans the menu and chooses some kind of pasta since it’s the only thing he understands.

“Wine and dine, huh?” Louis remarks.

“Yup.  Sorry if it’s too fancy.  I didn’t quite know what kinda food ya like and this has pretty much all kinds of food.  Going with linguini was a smart choice.  Once I went to some dinner and didn’t know what the fuck they had and I ended up with chopped liver.  I think.”

Louis laughs.  “That happen a lot?  Going to parties with posh foods, I mean.”

Niall’s expression turns dark.  “Rich parents, y’know.  Charity events and such.”

Louis nods slowly.  Something’s not right here, and his spidey senses are tingling.  He chooses to ignore that for the moment though.

Niall is a great date, as it turns out.  He steers the conversation so that he can learn more about Louis himself and for once, he doesn’t mind.  He learns that Niall moved to London when he was young and that he is going to uni for a bachelor’s in sound engineering.  He smiles often and Louis feels himself getting mesmerised by it each time it happens.  The dinner goes by in a blink and when it is time for dessert, Louis finds himself wanting to spend even more time with Niall.

“Good thing I booked a suite then,” Niall mentions.  “Don’t worry, nothing frisky is gonna happen since I’m not that kinda guy.  I was plannin’ on wooin’ ya some more.”

Louis lets out a silent sigh of relief.  He wouldn’t have minded shagging Niall though. “Alright.  But you should know that I am that kinda guy.  I don’t do emotions well.”

“It’s alright; life is full of second chances and third and more after that.  I don’t mind being your support for however long it takes.  I fancy you loads and I hope this means something to you too.”

“We’ll see.”

 

After dinner, they go up to the suite.  It’s not too over the top, although the box of chocolates and roses do get Louis’ attention.

“I like chocolates,” Niall defends himself.  He pops one into his mouth and moans appreciatively.  It’s an expensive brand, Louis notes as he takes one for himself as well, and it melts like a dream on his tongue.  They are both sitting on the edge of the bed and the realisation makes Louis’ heart race.

“There’s also champagne in an ice bucket somewhere,” Niall mumbles around the chocolate.  He leans over the other side of the bed and yells out triumphantly as he holds up the bucket.  He takes out the bottle and two champagne flutes. 

Before they know it, the bottle is nearly empty and Louis is talking animatedly about this one customer who was seriously weird.

“Who even puts mustard and parsley on cod?” Louis exclaims, cheeks tinted red.

“Only him, I suppose.  That’s just proper wrong, mate,” Niall agrees.

Louis leans forward to grab Niall and ruffle his hair.  His plan fails because he’s slightly off-balance and he ends up bumping his forehead into Louis’.  He moves back, or tries.  Niall has a firm hold on the back of his neck so he can’t move at all.

Like something out of a chick flick, Niall closes the distance between their lips and brushes their lips together softly. 

It’s a soft and tender kiss, barely a whisper of skin against kiss.  When Niall pulls back, Louis finds himself inching forward so he can taste those lips again.  Niall gladly complies and then kiss again.  Warm, gentle hands grasp the back of his neck and his fingers play with the short hairs on Louis’ nape.  He’s always been a sucker for a bit of hair pulling and lets out a quiet breathy moan.  He can feel Niall smirking against his lips then a wet pressure along the seam of his lips.  He parts them and welcomes Niall inside.

They spend what feels like hours just kissing.  Louis can’t help himself; Niall’s lips definitely have an addictive quality to them.  At some point, Niall has lowered Louis to the bed and half is body is draped over Louis’.  Still, Niall hasn’t made any move to take either of their clothes off.  It’s sweet, it really is.

In the end, Louis drifts off to sleep, lips still on Niall’s.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Sunlight streams through the half-open eyes and Louis squints against it.  He’s no longer wearing his shoes and blazer but other than that, he is still fully dressed.

There is a tell-tale sound of running water from the bathroom and Louis gulps.  He actually went on a proper date with Niall and it didn’t end up with sex.  He is surprised and also . . . he is _happy_ about it.

“Mornin’,” Niall greets as he steps out of the bathroom.  Louis jumps and Niall laughs.  “Sorry thought you saw me get out.  I ordered some pancakes and stuff for breakfast, that alright?”

Louis nods.  He normally wakes up too hungover for food and this is a welcome change of pace.

He takes a quick shower before the food arrives.  The pancakes are delicious and whatever magic they have done to the eggs makes him crave more.  Niall has ordered enough food to feed ten people yet he finishes the entire thing.  In the meanwhile, they talk more and Louis discovers that Niall can play the guitar.

“’S nothin’,” Niall says dismissively.  “I got one for a Christmas and I play mostly by ear.  Never bothered to learn the music notes and shite.”

“You should play for me some time,” Louis comments offhandedly.

“Only if you agree to be me boyfriend,” Niall winks.

Louis flushes.  Boyfriend . . . . He has never had on up until now.

“Okay,” he finds himself say.  “Boyfriends.  I can do that.”

“Great!” Niall throws his arms around Louis.  “I can’t wait to tell me mates!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Weeks go by and Louis realises that he has never met Niall’s parents.  Sure, they have been ‘dating’ for only six weeks (and five days, not that he’s counting. Okay he is.  And he is so close to falling it’s scary) but he has never heard Niall talk to his parents or mention meeting them.  They have already gone to Doncaster and endured the little girls’ endless inquisition Jay’s doting.  Isn’t it natural that Niall does the same?

So Louis resorts to asking Liam.  That goes so well, especially since Liam literally slammed the door to his face and all he saw was a glimpse of Harry’s panicked face.

Naturally, all there is left to do is confront Niall directly.  He tries to talk his way out of it but Louis grew up with four sisters; he knows how to guilt trip people.

“Can you promise me one thing, then?” Niall says, eyes wide and threatening to fill up with tears.

“Of course.”

“Promise me that you’ll never hate me.”

“How can I?  You are the most lovable person this world has ever seen.”

Niall’s eyes are glazed with tears, and it makes Louis’ heart clench in sympathy.

“They’re dead, Lou.  I killed them.”

Heavy silence falls between them. Louis is the first to break it.  “It was an accident, right?”

Niall scoffs.  “It wasn’t an accident when I let my friends in with a few pounds of weed and we smoked it and drank at the same time.  It wasn’t an accident when I poured some of the whiskey into a glass on the carpet.  It wasn’t an accident when I put the still-burning joint on the carpet that was soaked with alcohol.  The only accidental part in that story is the part where one of us tipped the glass over.  So yeah, I killed everyone in my family and my friends.  The only reason I survived was because I jumped out of the window and broke a couple ribs and my kneecap.  I met Liam because he volunteered at the hospital and the rest is history.”

Louis is at loss for words.  The survivor’s guilt has got to be crushing Niall.  “It still wasn’t your fault.  You were high and drunk and your judgment was clouded.  No one can hold you responsible for that.”

“But I was, Louis! I’m a careless motherfucker and who knows for sure that it won’t happen again? I haven’t drunk heavy alcohol since that night and tried to keep the nagging guilt away by dating pretty much anyone.  You are the only one that has made all my senses come to life in ages.  But I’m scared that the history will repeat itself.”

Louis wraps his arms around Niall’s head, cradling it to his chest.  “I’m falling for you, Niall and that person who accidentally caused his family and friends' deaths is not the person you are now.”

“You never know,” Niall sobs, tearing streaming down his blotchy cheeks.  Louis raises his hand to wipe them away.

“I trust you and care for you.  I’m not letting you go now.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

A few more months pass and Niall has opened up to Louis gradually.  The real landmark is when they go visit his parents’ and brother’s grave.  Niall cries as he lays out the flowers and says a few words.  Louis just hugs him tightly and sends up a silent prayer for strength.

On the way home, they stop by Paul’s diner.  Zayn is working and they eat their lunch.  Niall talks about how school will be starting up soon and that he’ll be busy. 

“I can always visit you on campus during lunch and stuff,” Louis offers.  _And maybe have hot library sex or something_ , he adds mentally.  They have been dating for more than four months now and they still haven’t had sex.  Louis doesn’t mind, not really, but his right hand will fall off at this rate.

“I was thinkin’,” Niall says, his eyes twinkling.  “You should stay over tonight and we can have a candlelit dinner.  I snagged this chicken recipe from Harry and it looked alright.  Maybe you can help me?”

Louis nods. “Yeah I sleep over nearly all the time anyway.”

“Which conveniently brings us to the next topic: move in with me.”

Louis almost chokes on his sip of root beer. “Really?”

Niall shrugs. “The house is too large for meself and I get lonely during the night if you aren’t by my side.  I want you to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes in the morning and the last thing I see as the day comes to an end.  Babe, just say yes.”

“Of course I will.  I’d love to,” Louis accepts quickly.  “Thanks.”

“Anything for my boo bear.”

Louis frowns.  His mother had let slip that stupid childhood nickname and Niall hasn’t let go ever since.  “Keep that up and I’ll stay at my shitty flat tonight.”

Niall smirks.  “And eat leftover pizza? As if.”

 

 

And a few hours later, Louis finds himself at the front porch of Niall’s house without a doubt.  He has a bottle of wine and cream cheese cake because he wanted to feel like contributing.  He did have to drag Zayn along to go wine shopping because he is useless when it comes to fancy drinks.

“Hello,” Niall greets him with a kiss.  “You brought dessert, sweet!” he kisses him again.

“Your favourite.  Harry said that this wine should go well with chicken so.”

“And he’s right.  Lovely brand too.”

Niall chatters on as he puts a few final touches on the chicken.  He pours himself half a glass of wine and Louis a full one.  Louis complains about how much more disgustingly in-love Zayn and Perrie are growing and Niall counters by saying that Liam and Harry are still in the honeymoon phase.

“Zayn and Perrie will have an actual honeymoon soon, though,” Louis argues.

“True, not still not until next year.  Ah, I think dinner’s ready.”

Dinner is delicious.  Niall has also prepared some noodle salad thing with balsamic dressing and the taste is marvellous. They do the cheesy feeding each other thing and of course Niall has seconds and thirds.

Just as Louis is about to cut the cake, Niall stops him.  “I have a better idea in mind.”

Louis gulps as Niall scoops up the frosting with his hand and smears it over Louis’ lips.  He then kisses Louis sloppily with lots of tongue and pushes some of the sweet frosting into Louis’ mouth.  He accepts it and soon, they are making out quite heavily.  Niall takes the shirt off Louis and then takes a bigger chunk off to spread it all over Louis’ torso.  Then, with a devilish look to his eyes, he laps it all off in an agonisingly slow pace.  The slow burn of it makes Louis’ heart race and involuntary moans sneak out past his lips.  His hips also thrust forward when Niall’s tongue traces the waistband of his pants.

“Let’s take this off, shall we?” Niall comments, hands moving to undo the belt even before Louis manages a shaky nod.  Niall doesn’t hesitate before his bobs his head down and sucks on the head of Louis’ cock.  It’s so good and perhaps it’s even better because it’s Niall.

“Fuck, Niall!” Louis moans.  Niall pulls off with a pop and smiles again.  He takes more of the cake and puts it on Louis erection.  The cold spongy feeling is odd yet arousing at the same time.  And he can’t help but fall in love with the sight of Niall on his knees, still fully clothed, and sucking him off.

Niall continues to blow him until he is so close.  When Louis feels as though he will burst, Niall pulls off and then stands up.

“We’re doing this proper;y in a bed,” he explains.  “I love you, and I’m going to show just how much.”

“Love you too,” Louis chokes out.

“Good.  Now hurry.”

Niall leads Louis to his bedroom and the moment they step inside, Louis feels something hard on his back.  He is pressed against the wall and his chest is practically fused with Niall’s.  Niall’s soft lips are everywhere on his skin and cold, slick fingers probe at his entrance.  He doesn’t know where Niall’s got the lube but he can’t bring himself to care when Niall’s slips a finger inside.  It’s been ages since he last got fucked and it feels so good.  The stretch of it makes his cock throb and Niall seems to be very aware of it.  Niall adds another finger and curls them just right so that his nails scrape Louis’ prostate.

“God, just please!” Louis pleads, voice ragged with lust.  “Don’t be a tease.”

Niall sucks a mark into Louis’ neck.  “You’re so gorgeous like this though.  Desperate and all mine.”

Louis is about to say something sassy when Niall pulls out his fingers and thrusts inside.  So all that gets out is a rather loud moan.  Niall stays still for a few heartbeats and kisses Louis lazily as he waits for Louis to adjust.  Louis nods for Niall to continue and the blond kisses his nose before he starts to move.

There is a definite art to the way their bodies move together.  With one leg hitched up, Louis hasn’t got much leverage to move around on.  However, he can still swivel his hips a bit to try and stir Niall up even more.

“Cunt,” Niall grunts out as he speeds up.  “Good thing I love ya.”

“Yeah,” Louis replies breathlessly.  Crap, why are his eyes watering.  “Love ya too.”

Niall bites into his shoulder, one of the many bite marks left behind, and Louis cries out when Niall’s hand wraps around his prick.  It doesn’t take more than a few strokes for him to come hard and Niall follows not far behind.

Afterwards, Niall wipes him down with a warm flannel and they snuggle in between the sheets.  Niall tells him more stories of his childhood and Louis shares his as well. When Louis wakes in the morning, Niall’s arms are around him and their breaths mingle as Niall lips are millimetres from his.

This is something that he can get used to.  His heart doesn’t feel so empty anymore.


End file.
